


Uchia Eyes

by MysticMidnight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMidnight/pseuds/MysticMidnight
Summary: A haiku I came up with about the Uchia clan.





	Uchia Eyes

Dark Uchia eyes

Stealing move from friend and foe

Symbol of my clan

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide if I wanted to end it with "my clan," "your clan," or "our clan" or maybe even "the clan" but I guess they all work well enough. Sorry it's so short but I don't really have another haiku at the moment. I hope you liked it.


End file.
